My Mortal Beloved
by ninewood
Summary: The ninth in my clone Doctor stories. Rose's thought afte Adam's surgery in Being Human Is A Pain.


My Mortal Beloved

---------------------------------

Sitting by his bedside, I look at him sleeping then watch the lights moving on the screen. They had just brought him down after the surgery to remove his bad appendix a few hours ago and I told my mum that I was going to be here when he wakes up. I don't care if it takes days, weeks or, heaven forbid, months, I will not leave him.

In many ways, he's just a baby. In the months that we've known each other, it's hard to remember that he was just a hand in a jar of life preserving fluid or that hand used to belong to the man that I loved.

There's an odd thing, calling the Doctor a man. In many ways, he isn't. He was this time traveling alien that I happened to run into in a basement. He took my hand then said "RUN!" and we ran. Never stopping to see what we were running from or toward and I saw things no human would ever believe existed. I'm not really sure when I fell in love with him. I guess what I fell for the most was that lost look in his eyes. Like he had something terrible happen but never wanted to tell me what it was. It was so sad hearing that he was the last of his kind when he finally told me what happened during the Time War. Then he changed. I wasn't sure it was him but after he fought the leader of the Sycorax, I knew that he was still the same Doctor that I had fallen in love with.

What's the difference between the Doctor I met and the one I fell in love with? That Doctor, yeah, I admit it, was better looking than he was originally but he also had this charm and energy about him. He teased me once and said that I healed the broken pieces of his heart, uh, hearts and soul. We traveled together some more, getting to know each other all over again, and I really did love him. This alien called "The Doctor". I wanted to spend forever with him. Then our world came crashing down on us as I was hurled into an alternate dimension and became stranded. Leaving the one person I loved behind, with no way of knowing that I was all right. I cried for days until I decided that I was going to find a way to get back to him and I didn't care if I ripped everything apart to do it.

------------------------------------------------------

Wait! Something's wrong! Why are the alarms going off?! No! His heart rate is dropping! No! He can't die! The nurses and doctors rush into the room and one of the nurses pulls me out of the room! No, I have to be in there with him! He needs me! I watch as they work on him then the doctor came out and told me that my love's heart almost stopped. He's stable now and I demand to be let back into the room. Being their boss' daughter, they let me go back into the room and I sit down, taking his hand in mine.

----------------------------------------

Where was I? Oh, right, I demanded that my dad, well, he really is this dimension's version of my dad, that I wanted him to construct something to get me back to the Doctor. He thought I was mad but I was determined to get back to the Doctor. Having lived with this dimension's version of my mum then marrying my mum, he knew that we Tyler women were stubborn so he allowed the construction of the dimension cannon. I was the only one that was allowed to use it and, eventually, I was able to find the Doctor. But what was I thinking when I allowed him to run to me after we saw each other again?! If he had been looking where he was going, he would have seen that dalek and gotten out of the way. He got shot and I thought he was dead. He was dying as Jack, Donna and I brought him into the TARDIS and he was going to regenerate. Instead, he tossed the regeneration energy into the jar that contained his hand, that sweet hand that was chopped off hours after he had regenerated the last time. I'm still not clear on exactly what happened after Davros had captured us but somehow Donna triggered the energy and the hand turned into him, this wonderful man, who is fighting right now just to keep his heart beating.

I wasn't sure that to make of things when the Doctor brought us back here and dumped him into my lap. Telling me that I have to take care of him because he was dangerous then the Doctor leaves. Ok, I know he couldn't tell me he loved me. Not like my love did when I asked him what the Doctor wanted to say to me the last time we spoke on that beach. But to leave me with a six foot one inch full grown man-baby?! I wanted to strangle the Doctor!

We finally made it home and I remember every word my love wrote in that letter. He wanted to be the Doctor if that's what I wanted. I told him I didn't want him to be like that. He was perfect the way he was, my dear, sweet Adam. He was so excited when the coral that the Doctor gave us grew into our own TARDIS in four months instead of the ten years the Doctor told us it would take to grow it. I'm still not sure where that growing short cut came from.

We traveled, playing tourist, and I never thought I could feel as happy as I did since the first time I traveled with the Doctor. Adam is everything to me but now it seems that I might lose him. He is so sick and I don't know what to do.

-----------------------------------------------

He's finally home. His heart nearly stopped again the day after his surgery and I was told that he slipped into a coma. It wasn't very deep because he woke up two days later. We had a talk and he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes and we scared the nurse when his heart sped up. He was angry that I didn't go home, eat or sleep and I told him that I would when he was finally allowed to come home. When my mum came in to see him, he demanded that she take me home. I slept for two days straight and was there when he took his first steps. I laughed when he swore after standing up and watched as his naked bottom wiggled from the opening of his hospital gown as he walked down the hallway.

He's asleep as I watch the rise and fall of his chest and gently lay my head on his chest. His strong heart thumps softly in my ear as I think about how close I came to losing him then smile as he wraps his arm around me, giving a little sigh. I know one day that his heart will stop for good but for now he is…my mortal beloved.

----------------------------------

The End….


End file.
